


Encouraging Murder

by DexterMcShipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm back lol, M/M, Tags are weird idk?, Um Lawyer fic, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexterMcShipper/pseuds/DexterMcShipper
Summary: Liam is a pretty fantastic attorney, maybe impossible to work with, a workaholic, maybe borderline depressed and lonely, but brilliant nevertheless. When a fresh-out-of-law-school attorney comes in and proves that maybe Liam isn't impossible to work with? Maybe falling in love along the way? Who knows?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back (I guess.. Like who cared??) I wrote this and I'm pretty proud of it. If you have any questions let me know I've just about written the whole thing so. If you guys like it let me know and I'll post more chapters (Weekly maybe? I don't know. We'll see. Let's hope you guys like it first haha.) The court cases mentioned here are mostly based on the cases from the show HTGAWM but the story and the relationships and such are not. SO without any further ado I give you Encouraging Murder! Woot. Woot. (And this is just the prologue and I tried to shove a lot of what to expect in the full story in this little mini clip? So, if it's bad I apologize but I promise it gets better <3)

~Prolougue~  
There was an unusual silence in the office that day. Everyone actually minding their own damn business for once. It had been slow. Minus a few cases here and there. There had not been a high profile case for the Styles and Tomlinson Law Firm in a week. Everyone working on minor cases. Some divorce cases, a custody battle and then there was Liam. 

Liam had just got off a big win, winning a multi-million dollar case bringing a very generous amount of money to the firm which, of course, led to Liam getting a decent raise; again. 

Liam was on his computer at his desk when his assistant, Kelly, knocked on the door and walked in.

“Sir, you have a potential client on line one.”

Liam mouthed some sort of ‘thank you’ before picking up the phone, “Liam Payne with Styles and Tomlinson Law.”

There was not an immediate response. The person who was on the other line sounded like they were out of breath. A brief silence and then the line went dead. Liam didn’t think much of it considering the firm gets plenty of ‘prank calls’ all the time. 

The day continued to go incredibly slow it was only half past twelve and Liam had not received another case by his superiors. Nothing. 

Liam was a senior associate at Styles and Tomlinson. He’s been there as long as the co-founders, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Of course, Harry and Louis were together so they kind of outnumbered him when it came to whose names were on the door. Harry Styles was an exceptional business man that handled most of the business side of running a firm while Louis was a natural born litigator. He handles all of the hiring of attorneys and assigns the cases to the associates. 

As the only senior associate Liam pretty much gets to choose his clients. And being friends with both Harry and Louis in law school helped a little too. 

All three had trouble finding work right out of Law School so they all decided to open a firm together. Liam didn’t mind letting his friends put their names on the door. 

He never really cared for the business nor responsibilities of being a ‘boss’. Plus he pretty much gets to do whatever he wants considering he’s one of the ‘founding fathers’ of the law firm but without all the burdening responsibility. Like, for example, when a high profile case does not go in the firm's favor it’s not his name that gets squashed in the mud. 

It was a Friday afternoon. Liam had just finished his lunch and it had gotten so slow to the point that even Harry freaking Styles went home early. Harry never went home early. And the only reason Louis was still here is because he had just won a case and he wanted to gloat on his success even though it was an easy case that anyone could have won (a stupid divorce case and the wife just wanted her half of their assets. A set in stone case.).

“Thank you, thank you. That is yet another case I have won. And that is what, now? Six in a row?” Louis looked over toward Liam, “Getting scared Liam? I’m coming for your record.”

Louis and Liam had always had a competition going on to see who could win the most cases in a row. So far, Liam holds that record with eight consecutive wins. Which was only recently lost when he was forced to represent a death row prisoner who was trying to appeal the court on grounds that sufficient evidence was held from discovery in the means to hide something from the defense so they wouldn’t find it and use it to their advantage. Of course, if that were true Liam would’ve won that case and he would not have lost his streak. Liam just gave him a playful head shake. 

The front desk receptionist practically ran into the conference room looking a little shaken up. “Um, there’s a man in the front looking for you.” BANG. 

There was a loud noise coming from the hallway that sounded a lot like a gunshot. Everyone in the conference room froze. Considering the fact that the conference room was one huge room in the middle of the entire office with glass walls covering three sides of it they all decided to get out of the conference room and try to figure out what was wrong. 

The hallway led to a front area that was rather large and they could all see a man with a gun pointing it at something behind a wall. He looked over towards them, eyes like a madman. 

“I’m looking for Louis Tomlinson!” He practically screamed. Everyone got down on their knees with their hands up, except, Liam. Dammit Liam! Don’t be a hero, don’t be a hero do not be a hero. 

“What did Louis do?” Liam asked in a very gentle tone.

“He took everything I love away from me! My house, my kids, my wife.” Tears formed in his eyes. 

“Listen, I’m sorry about your kids. But I want you to think about what you are doing. Think about what would happen to your kids. They would be the kids of the ‘murderer’. I know you don’t want that. And you don’t want to completely destroy your chances of seeing them again if you shot someone.”

“No, I think you’re wrong. I think I would feel so much better if I shot him in the fucking face!”

Louis was next to Liam on the floor behind one of the assistant's desk. 

“And that’s him, isn’t it?” He said starting to walk slowly toward them. Liam started walking towards him when he tripped on one of the assistant’s bags and started falling when BANG.

Another noise, just like the first rang in Liam’s ears only this time much louder. Liam hit the ground incredibly hard. He knows it was hard. However, he didn’t feel anything. He felt like he was floating on a cloud. Going up and up and up. It was almost like everything was in slow motion. He could see people running there was one, maybe two more BANGs when everything got quiet. Liam’s eyes were getting heavy. Everything sounded so far away. Last thing he remembered is Louis being over him mouthing something like ‘Okay’ when everything went pitch black. 

Liam woke up in an annoyingly bright room. His puppy dog eyes squinting shut. Once his eyes were adjusted he could see that there was no one in the room. Again, letting him know the fact of just how lonely he was. He took a deep breath and just layed on his back string up at the ceiling for what was probably hours. His doctor walked in, an older gentleman that has very white hair with glasses that should return to the eighties. 

“Ah, you’re awake. Is there anyone I can call? A friend? Wife?” Liam just shook his head no and tried to hide the fact he rolled his eyes but given the doctor's expression he did not do a good job. 

“Well, the operation was a success the bullet just hit your side just missing your ribs. In and out. If you were to be hit by a bullet that’s where you would want it to be.”  
Yeah, because being hit by a bullet is so ideal, right? Liam thought to himself.

“When can I go back to work?” Liam asked trying not to sound too annoyed.

“Um, well, I think you should stay for observation for a little while.”

“What? You just said it was a success and that it wasn’t bad.”

“Yes, but that was before I found out you were a lonely, workaholic.”

“Oh, come on! I am not lonely or a workaholic!”

“Yeah? Well where is all of your friends?”

“Probably at work, where I should be right now!”

“It’s a Friday night at nine PM. Anyhow, I can’t keep you overnight anymore since there is nothing technically wrong with you. You will be released tomorrow morning. However, I have some conditions. I challenge you to go out with friends. You need to have some fun and take some time off every once in awhile.” Liam rolled his eyes and just nodded in response when the doctor left.

Liam Payne was not lonely. He wasn’t. Sure he had nothing at home. His parents live all the way across the country. And he didn’t go out every weekend. But what was he supposed to do? You don’t become one of the most sought out personal defense attorneys in the country by going out every weekend. He was married to his work and it’s not like Liam never interacted with other humans. He actually was very skilled when it came to reading other people’s emotions or telling if people were lying or not. He was very gentle and nonjudgmental. Liam went to sleep that night in the incredibly uncomfortable hospital bed thinking of all his best case victories smiling. 

~~

Liam walked into the office met by Kelly with a cup of coffee. Liam happily took it when Kelly said, “Don’t freak out.”

Liam walked around the corner where there was an eruption of applause. Everyone from the firm had gathered into the conference room to throw Liam a ‘Welcome Back’ party? There was cake, pizza everyone was here.

“Am I supposed to say thank you?” Liam asked stone-faced. The applause and smiles died down together.

“If you all will excuse me I’m going to get back to work.” Liam said and walked straight to his office. His office was quite nice. He still firmly believes his is the best. Beautiful view from the twenty-first floor of the enormous skyscraper. Kelly followed him. 

Once in his office he set down his briefcase next to his desk and looked at Kelly. 

“Find me a case. Fast.” He said. 

“Way ahead of you. You have a meeting with a new client in thirty minutes,” She smiled, “And not just any case. A murder case.” Liam smiled feeling very intrigued. He thanked her and sent her back to her desk that was just outside his office.  
Fifteen minutes later Louis walked in. 

“Hey, Li.”

“Hello, Louis. What do you want? Make it fast, I’m about to meet a new client.” Liam said without looking up from his computer.

“I heard. I just wanted to come by and introduce you to our newest lawyer.” Liam looked up and saw one of the, no, the most attractive young man he had ever seen. 

“Um, hi. I’m Liam,” he said standing up and extending his hand, “Welcome to Styles and Tomlinson.”

The younger boy took his hand and smiled, “I know who you are Mr. Payne. Big fan. My name is Zayn.” They stood there and stared at each other when you could practically hear an idea pop into Louis’ head. 

“Zayn will be your second chair on the case. Teach him the ropes. Maybe even show him your ropes,” Louis winked at him, “Well I’ll let you two get acquainted and good luck on the case.” With that, Louis was out the door, leaving Zayn and Liam alone.

“So, Zayn, Where’d you go to school?”

“I graduated from Georgetown but then went to Harvard for my law degree graduating first in my class might I add.”

“No way! I graduated first in my class at Harvard Law too!” 

They talked like that for a while both trying to one up each other, Liam always somehow coming up on top. When Kelly walked in, “Liam, your ten o’clock is here.” Liam gestured for her to bring them in. 

“Hi, my name is Gina.”

“I’m Liam and this is my associate Zayn.”

They sat and began to chat about what happened.

“This one day, I walked into his office when I just screamed real loud because Arthur was standing behind his door. I thought he was gonna be pissed at me, yell, or worse. Instead he just started laughing. Then I started laughing and, well, um, that’s when he kissed me for the first time and… Yeah, I became ‘that girl’. It was on my last day working for him when I came back for lunch and saw the paramedics. When I heard that Arthur was hurt… I loved him. I know that’s hard to believe but I loved him,” her voice started getting shaky and breaking uncontrollably, “Why in the hell would I want to hurt him?” 

Liam was the first to speak, “The trial begins in two days. Why don’t you go home and get some rest and we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning to begin prepping. Zayn and I will start today and by tomorrow when you get here we will have ideas and a plan. Yeah?” Liam looked at Zayn and he nodded his reply. “We will see you tomorrow.”

Gina got up and left.

“It’s pretty obvious that she’s guilty isn’t it? She’s the only one that had the power to change his medicine and the only one that knew that he was allergic to the new medication.” Zayn said like he figured the whole thing out.

“First of all, we don’t care if our client is guilty or not. Secondly, our job is to defend our client by any means under the law. She has the right to a fair trial and she is just evening the playing field by hiring us. We are the ones that are going to clear her name even if she is guilty. We do not care if she is guilty or not. That is not our job.”

“So, do you have a plan?”

“Of course, I do, but you’re the new guy. What do you have in mind?”

“Well, the first assistant saw Gina with an aspirin that morning. Forensics found aspirin residue on the plate. She was warned about the allergy first day on the job.”

“Which means…”

“Which means we should argue that yes she put the aspirin on his desk but did she have the intent to kill?”

“That’s boring, try something more out of the box.”

“Um, how about self defense?”

“I’m intrigued. Elaborate.”

“Gina was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. Which is actually quite common in assistants with demanding bosses. The affair was just one example of how far Mr. Kaufman’s brainwashing of Gina went. He made her fall in love with him. So, in this way, her poisoning him was an act of self defense.”

Liam pondered for a moment. Shocked. 

“Clever, outside-of-the-box thinking. That said, you did not beat my approach,” Liam said smiling, “Step one, discredit the witnesses. Step two, introduce a new suspect. That person is Mr. Kaufman’s jealous business partner, Lionel Bryant. Step three, bury the evidence. Throw so much information at the jury that they walk into the deliberation room with one overwhelming feeling. Doubt.”

Zayn looked at Liam like he was a five-course meal. He was completely dumbstruck. In complete awe and Liam could tell. 

Liam and Zayn spent the remainder of the day going through discovery trying to find any inconsistencies.

The following day was just a bunch of Gina crying and prepping her what would happen in court and then it was court day.

“I was his first assistant for twenty one years,” The older woman with short red hair said in tears, “So seeing him on his office floor like that was so awful, he wasn’t breathing. His skin was so blue it was like ice. I’m sorry, Agnes.” She said gesturing to her boss's wife.

Liam stood up and started slowly walking towards the witness stand when he began to talk, “You don’t like Gina do you? You would yell at her calling her…   
‘Incompetent’, ‘stupid’, ‘podunk trailer trash’?”

“No, that’s a lie!”

“Ms. Tanner, you testified that you saw a pill on my client’s desk on the day of the accident. Is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“And you said it was a yellow pill, similar to Prosecutor Williams’ shirt?”

“Yes.”

“Prosecutor Williams’ shirt is blue, Ms. Tanner. Are you color blind?”

Fighting back tears the witness forced out a “Yes, but I know what I saw that morning-”

Liam cut her off, “I see, so whether the pill that you saw on my client’s desk was blue, like her anxiety medication she used to endure working under you, or yellow, like the aspirin used to poison Mr. Kaufman, is not something you can tell us?” Liam practically yelled, adding some of his signature sass to his questions like always.

“I told you -- Gina was acting nervous, like --”

“It’s a simple question, is it possible that the pill that you saw on Gina’s desk was her anxiety medication?” 

“I guess so.”

Smugly Liam said, “Thank you for your candor.” and strutted back to the defense table.

Zayn leaned over to him and whispered, “Step one, discredit the witness?” Liam just smiled back at him and nodded.

*Next Day* 

Liam was walking into court when Zayn stopped him. 

“Good morning Liam.” Zayn said and handed him a piece of paper. Liam looked at it and then shot a look to Zayn.

“How’d you get this?”

“It wasn’t exactly legal.”

“Then we just have to get creative.”

“Mr. Payne, are you ready for your first witness?”

“We are your honor. The defense calls Lionel Bryant to the stand.”

A pause happened so Mr. Bryant got sworn under oath and then took the stand. After that, Liam began his dissection.

“Mr. Bryant, you and your business partner, Mr. Kaufman, had a meeting in his office on the morning of the accident, correct?”

“Yes. To discuss moving Gina to accounting.”

“So, to avoid any sexual-harassment lawsuit?”

“That’s correct.”

Liam handed the paper Zayn had given him to Mr. Bryant, “Will you please read this email that you wrote to Mr. Kaufman?”

“Dear Arthur, consider this my official request that you step down as CEO I’ve warned you about having sexual relations with employees of this company --”

The prosecution interrupted him, “Your honor, this email was not part of the discovery file.”

The judge looked at Liam, “Is this true?”

“I thought it was. Although my associate is more familiar with the paperwork on this case, Zayn?” Zayn looked like a deer in the headlights he was so shocked and Liam just gave him an encouraging nod.

Zayn stood, “I found the email in the files given to us by our client’s previous attorney your honor. I just assumed it was apart of the discovery file.” 

“It wasn’t,” Prosecutor Williams’ interrupted, “Which means, it was obviously obtained illegally.”

“Enough,” the judge said turning to the witness, “Did you write this email, Mr. Bryant?”

“Yes.”

“Then I have to side with the defense here. The email’s admissible.”

“Your honor!” complained the prosecution.

“I’ve made my decision Mr. Williams.”

Liam continued his questioning, “Mr. Bryant, as stated in the email, you were angry at Mr. Kaufman for taking part in a sexual relationship with an employee.”

“I was frustrated, yes.”

“So frustrated that perhaps you swapped his blood pressure pill for an aspirin in order to gain sole ownership of the company.”

“Objection.” The prosecution practically yelled.

“Withdrawn,” Liam said in a sassy way, rolling his eyes causing some of the jurors to laugh, “No further questions.”

“Court is adjourned till nine AM tomorrow morning.” and with a bang of the gavel they were out.

“That was incredible. You were incredible.” Zayn squeaked happily.

“All thanks to that email. How did you get that anyway?”

“I slept with one of the techs that works for them and I got him to hack the system.”

“Him?” Liam asked interested.

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“Not at all. Good work.”

“And how did you know I would know what to say.”

“Because we both graduated first in our class at Harvard I’m sure that we think a lot alike on many things. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that Liam was calling for a cab. When one stopped Liam opened the door for Zayn. “Goodbye Zayn.”

“Goodbye Liam.” 

Zayn drives off and Liam heads back inside the courtroom. He rounds a corner to head to the bathroom when he saw Gina, and Arthur’s wife. Her hand, on Gina’s   
shoulder. Gina touched her hand before walking away. Liam always had a feeling but now, he’s certain. Gina was guilty. 

Liam walked home considering he doesn’t live that far from the courthouse. Just some short fifteen blocks. Liam likes the long walk. It helps clear his head. He likes being able to get away from the bullshit that is his job. When he gets home he sets his briefcase down and pours himself a drink. He pours another and another till he passes out on his couch to the sound of family feud playing in the background.

In the morning, Liam stopped by the office to grab a cup of coffee and some files that he had forgotten. Welcomed by Kelly with a cup of coffee she said, “I hear this case is going well.”

“That it is, Kelly. That it is.” He smiled and sipped his coffee. He was grabbing some things out of his office when there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Zayn leaning in the doorway. 

“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the courthouse?” Liam said.

“I know. Mr. Styles just wanted to talk to me ask me how it was working with you.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What did you say?”

“I told him that you were an incredible attorney and that I’m learning a lot from you.”

“Oh okay.”

“What?”

“Usually, people just tell them that I am impossible to work with. I haven’t had a second chair in over three years.”  
Zayn looked shocked.

“Anyway, let’s get to the courthouse, come on, I’ll drive you.” Liam said and with that they head towards the exit together.

 

“So, you got the footage from the convenience store when, detective Gill?” Prosecutor Williams’ began with a T.V. playing in the background of Gina buying an aspirin.

“It was, uh, two nights ago. The-the store owner had seen the defendant's picture on the news, so, he went through his old surveillance tapes, and just found the footage.”

“The night before the murder attempt, Ms. Sadowski bought, what does it say on the label right there, detective Gill?”

“Uh, Soloxacore. It’s a brand of aspirin.”

Liam shot a look to Gina then stood up, “Your honor I need a minute with my client.”

“I imagine you do. We stand in recess.” And the judge banged her gavel.

“You had one job,” Liam practically screamed to Gina, “To let us know what bodies we needed to bury. Texts, calls, anything we needed to destroy and you didn’t so guess what! GUESS WHAT! You go to jail. And I’m the shoddy lawyer that put you there.”

“I had a headache. It isn’t --”

“STOP LYING! Get the hell out of my office. I can’t think with you in here.”  
Gina got up and stormed out of the office. 

“She’s not wrong. It’s aspirin. We all buy it.”

“Did you not grill her enough to get this out of her? I simply asked you to do this one thing and you couldn’t do that right.”

“We can fix this.” Zayn said reassuringly.

“We? No. I’ll fix it,” Liam said standing up, “You stay here and collect a paycheck.”

Liam left Zayn behind. 

The next day Liam did not bother going to his office, instead deciding to walk straight to the courthouse fearing he would have to offer Zayn a ride. Liam prides himself when he is usually the first person in a courtroom. He sat there for a long time just thinking. He was daydreaming when someone tapped him on the shoulder making him jump.

“Sorry.” A familiar voice said. 

“Don’t do that again,” Liam said looking up at Zayn, “Why are you here so early?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I like coming early to cases we’re losing. It gets me in the zone and it gets me hyped and ready and thinking about what I’m gonna say.”

“Speaking of which, what are you going to do?”

“All rise!” A bailiff announced.

“Watch and learn.” Liam said standing.

“You may be seated,” The judge said, “Counselors, are you ready?”

“I am your honor, I’d like to call our first witness to the stand. Detective Nate Lahey.”

As he took the stand he looked a bit confused. 

“Where were you three nights ago?” Liam started.

“What?” Detective Lahey asked.

“Three nights ago, when Detective Gill acquired the video that supposedly incriminates my client, weren’t you supposed to be at the precinct? Working as his direct supervisor?”

“I was.”

“And were you there?” Liam said in his patent, annoyed, impatient voice, “Please answer the question detective.”

“No, I was not.”

“Where were you then? Home, perhaps? Taking care of your wife? I hear she’s been recently diagnosed with cancer.”

“I was at a friend’s.”

Liam lifted his hands up defensively thinking he stepped over a line, “Okay, I only ask because there’s something I find strange about the chain of custody on this video.   
Detective Gill testified that he received the video from the store owner at 8:00 PM, but the logs say he didn’t log it into custody until 2:09 AM. Don’t you find that time gap odd?”

“Sometimes it takes us a while to log evidence into the computer.”

“Because you’re all so busy. Visiting friends and such. Detective, in your twelve years of working for the city, have you ever known them to alter video footage, to help the prosecution get a conviction-”

“OBJECTION!” Prosecutor Williams yelled.

“Digitally altering Aspirin labels, for example?”

“YOUR HONOR!” Prosecutor Williams is red.

“I’m simply asking Detective Lahey about his personal experience within his department.” 

“This is the last question I’ll allow.” The judge said with a stern voice.

Liam looked back at the detective and intensely stared him down, “Are you personally aware of any instances of doctored surveillance footage within your department?” 

There was a long, draw-out pause when the detective took a deep breath and said, “Yes.”

Liam smiled smugly and walked back to his chair.

“That was incredible,” Zayn said, “How did you know all of that stuff?”

“Because,” Liam looked at Zayn, “He was with me three nights ago.”

Zayn was in shock. He gave Liam a ‘Were you two sleeping together?’ look. And Liam gave Zayn a ‘Yes we were.’ look. 

“What we saw in that courtroom today was justice. Ms. Sadowski was a victim here, scapegoated by a desperate, over-worked D.A.’s office. And as much as we hope the police find the real perpetrator of this act against Mr. Kaufman, Ms. Sadowski is and always has been innocent, and I am so happy that the jury agreed.” Liam smiled to all the cameras and then walked away.

“I want to be you.” Zayn said. 

Liam smiled. 

 

Liam stepped out of the elevator met by a persistent Kelly with a cup of coffee and she began, “I moved your 11:00 to 2:00 because one of you clients, Paula Murphy, is in lockup and needs you right away.”

“I don’t have client named Paula Murphy.” Liam said matter-of-factly.

“You do now. She’s a friend of Cheryl’s.” The words cause Liam to stop in his track. He turned to her and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m on my way.” 

Liam turned on a dime and headed back towards the elevator. The elevator is rather large and can hold an exceptional amount of people. On his way down he saw so many different people. All praising him for an outstanding job on his most recent case. He couldn’t count how many times he said ‘thank you’ on the way down that elevator.

“Ah. Mr. Payne. What do I owe the pleasure?” The beefy man that probably has more felonies than any guy he’s holding behind bars said. 

“You have a client of mine in lockup. Paula Murphy.”

“Sex in the park lady. Yeah she’s here.”

“That’s it?” A voice that sounded way too much like Zayn Malik, “Our hot new case is some hooker in the park?”

Liam turned quickly to Zayn standing there, “First of all, she’s a friend of a friend. Not every case is a serial killer. You want to be me one day you have to build a client base from the ground up. Secondly, what are you doing here? Don’t you have your own client base to get started?” 

“Mr. Styles sent me to help you.” Oh my God. Is this guy serious? This can’t be real.

“It’s a simple case. I’ll be done by noon.”

“Awesome. I get to see how an open and shut case is handled in real time!” Okay his optimism is kind of cute. 

“It’s not that exciting.” Liam said as he signed the papers and the notary stamped next to his signature.

Moments later, a woman of shorter stature and shorter hair with darker color appeared with a nice silk blouse, “Woah, that’s not a hooker. That’s a mom!” Okay, honestly, we are really going to need to teach him how to keep his thoughts to himself.

“Mrs. Murphy, I am Liam Payne.”

“Oh, thank God. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you. I didn’t know what to do.”

“This way.” Liam instructed her leading her down several halls and towards the exit. She keeps talking about something but he’s honestly not really paying attention. He just hears something and he pushes out a “friend of Cheryl’s” but that’s about it. 

They walk directly into the sunlight and instantly get blinded. Liam turns and starts heading towards the office when three SUVs come to a screeching halt next to them.   
One woman getting out and yelling, “Elena Aguilar, you’re under arrest.”

“Excuse me? This is Paula Murphy.” Liam said in defense.

“Her name is Elena Aguilar, she’s a fugitive wanted for felony murder in connection to the 1994 bombing of the World Financial Institute.” She said as she handed Liam the warrant listing all of the facts of her arrest. Liam gave her a sharp look as they took her away.

“Hooker mom, turned out to be bomb mom. I fucking love this job.” Zayn exclaimed looking at Liam. 

“Do not speak to anyone.” Liam said as she was put in the back of a SUV.

“Well, I guess you got your hard hitting case.” 

Back at the office, Liam decided to talk to Louis and Harry about why they keep placing Zayn with him. Not that he minds. Zayn is cute. He just can’t be distracted during high profile cases. Liam poked his head inside Harry’s door.

“Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Liam! Sure, come on in. What do you need buddy?”

“Why do you and Louis keep giving me second chairs. And not just any second chairs but first year associates.”

“Because you’re an incredible lawyer and people would be honored to learn from you.”

Liam raised his eyebrows, “Really?” Liam could always tell when Harry was lying.

“Okay, okay. But Liam, when was the last time you went on a date?”

“I knew it!” Liam said standing up.

“Stay out of my love life Harry! Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go tell Zayn that he is off the case.”

“Liam, didn’t it just get moved up to a murder case? Why don’t you take Zayn with you?” Liam rolled his eyes knowing that he’s been defeated and he’s going to have to suck it up.

Liam walked into his office when he saw Zayn laying down on the couch across from Liam’s desk.

“Comfortable?” Liam said with his sassy attitude. Zayn shot upright.

“You want me off the case don’t you? That’s why you were talking with Mr. Styles?”

“No, actually, I was asking him about his and Louis’ sex life. And instead of looking for something that could help our client you were in my office laying down wondering if I’m trying to get you off the case. So, as a first in class Harvard graduate, what do you think my next question to you would be?”

“Um, why am I not doing my job?” Zayn said hesitantly.

“Ding, ding, ding. What do we have for him, Johnny?” Zayn started to giggle and that should not be as cute as it is, “Now get out of my office and let me know if you find something. We are leaving to meet our client in about two hours.” 

As Zayn walked away Liam couldn’t help but notice the way his little butt moved in his dress slacks and Liam has to slap himself in his face. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into the Law Firm for Zayn has been easy. What hasn't been easy is Liam is literally gushing over the newest addition to the firm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter (That honestly no one asked for.) Thanks for the (mostly) positive feedback off of the prologue. This is a short chapter because, I don't know, Trump is President? That's a good enough excuse. I will try and make longer chapters because I know I like reading longer chapters. I still don't know if there's enough people who like it. So, please, if you like it let me know!! (I'm super self conscious and a borderline narcissist so I need constant validation.) Anyways, enjoy!

~Chapter 1~

 

It had been a month and a half since Liam was shot (and Zayn coming into his life but he doesn’t really care about that. He doesn’t.) and Liam just won his seventh case in a row, on his way to break his own record. Louis couldn’t do it. He matched Liam’s eight win streak but couldn’t break it. And Zayn is on a four consecutive case victories streak. Not bad for a rookie. (No, Liam did not go to every one of Zayn’s verdict proceedings. Only three of them. He had court for the fourth one. It’s not stalkerish at all! Fuck you!) Liam is at his desk maybe or maybe not stalking Zayn’s Facebook when Louis knocks and enters his office.

“Hey, emergency firm meeting with all attorneys.” He says with too calm of a voice.

“Everything okay?” Liam wonders arching his eyebrows.

“Everything’s fine, Liam. Conference room. Now.” Louis said with too much attitude and Liam cocks his head wondering who the fuck Louis is talking to. 

“Let me tell you something little hedgehog bitch boy. Just because Harry’s working all the time and isn’t giving you a succy succy and a rim job every night does not mean you get to be a little asshole so, let me tell you something, next time you want to give me attitude, recognize who the fuck you’re talking to.” Liam said and walked right passed him to the Conference room.

 

“Thanks everyone for coming in on such short notice,” Harry started, “We do this meeting every month but I forgot to schedule it this month so I thought we’d do it now since nothing major is going on. I want everyone to tell me about their cases, how everything is going. Does anyone have any questions for me? Etcetera.”  
It was all silent for a moment, everyone too scared to speak up when Zayn and his stupid, (cute) enthusiastic ass spoke up, “Well, I just won a case that was extremely hard and I thought was going to lose.” 

“Thank you Zayn for sharing.” Harry said shooting an underwhelmed look to his other colleagues. “Anyone else want to go?” 

The meeting went on longer than necessary in Liam’s eyes. Louis is talking, yet again, about the bullshit that was his losing of his streak case, “It’s not fair! How do you expect to get a damn fair trial when a judge has the right to literally throw your entire defense out? Like my entire defense was about how a mother was abused and that she was defending herself but the stupid judge can just throw it out?”

Zayn interrupted him, “You could’ve opened the door. If one of their witnesses started talking about the abuse. Like if they even insinuated the possibility that she was being abused you could’ve just used it.”

Louis was taken aback and Liam sat there admiring Zayn. Or was it lusting? Probably both. 

“No, that would have taken certain measures and stipulations-”

“No, if you would’ve asked indirectly about the abuse it-”

“I need to see Liam Payne.” Everyone turned and looked at the young looking girl. She couldn’t have been older than twenty with a nose ring, long, dark hair with one strand of blue. Liam stands. 

“I’m sorry I tried.” Kelly said.

“It’s fine,” Liam assured Kelly, “I’m Liam, what can I do for you.”

“They think I murdered her.” Liam looked back at his colleagues, all throwing up hands like, ‘hey man, that is ALL you.’ 

“Zayn, you’re with Liam on the case.” Harry said. Liam looked over at Zayn and smiled. 

 

Liam and Zayn sat in two chairs while the girl relaxed on the couch, “What’s your name doll?”

“Rebecca. And I’m not a fucking doll, got it? I’m only here because I was told Griffin was going to pin it on me and I didn’t do shit!” 

“Okay, okay. What happened?” Zayn said.

“Griffin called me around midnight, asked me if I had anything to sell him. So I went to the frat house and sold him some coke and molly. He invited me to hang out, so we started drinking, doing some lines. Griffin said he had some pot, so we went up to his room to smoke a bowl. Next thing I know, we’re kissing. We, um... had just started when Lila came in. Apparently, I texted her which I have no memory of. I just remember Lila yelling, hitting me. Griffin pulled her off. I tried to find her to explain what happened and apologize, but I couldn’t. ‘Til I got to the roof. Then I strangled her and stuffed her in a water tank,” There’s a moment of shock between Liam and   
Zayn they look at each other then back at Rebecca who is… smiling? “Oh my gosh you guys are so gullible.” Liam stands up.

“Rebecca take this seriously or go to jail.”

“Isn’t it kind of your job to make sure that doesn’t happen?” Rebecca snaps, smile fading and Liam can definitely see a little evil in the way she crooked her neck. Now, Liam snaps.

“You slut, white-trash killer. You made Griffin strangle that girl on the roof. You liked watching her die because that’s the piece of garbage you are! That’s what everyone in the world is gonna say about you. You don’t care? Neither do I. I’m not the one that’s going to be beat, violated and raped in prison. That’s on you. So, what happened the night of August 29th? START FROM THE BEGINNING!”

“Maybe we should take a break.” Liam heard from his left. Liam looked down at Zayn who’s looking at him.

“Five minutes.” Liam said turning around to go to his desk. Liam sat down and opened his laptop when Kelly stormed in his office.

“You have to see this.” She walked to the TV and turned on the news where there was a reporter talking about the case.

“A witness has revealed new evidence,” The man in an over-sized suit said, “That Rebecca Sutter and Griffin O'Reilly had sexual intercourse the night that Lila Stanguard was murdered. There have been rumors of a relationship between the two co defendants before, but now an anonymous source is claiming that it was Miss Sutter who initiated the physical relationship, as Mr. O'Reilly had taken a vow of virginity-”

Liam looked at Kelly and said, “Call the judge and get a hearing for a gag order.” she just nodded and left.

“- Certainly gives more weight to the prosecution’s theory that it was Miss Sutter who manipulated Mr. O’Reilly into killing his girlfriend.”

“You still feel like making jokes now?” Liam snapped at Rebecca.

\--

“The prosecution has leaked gossip to the press in order to slut-shame my client and poison the jury pool. I move for an immediate gag order!”

“That is an offensive accusation! Mr. Payne is speculating, your honor! He can make all the wild accusations he wants. My office had nothing to do with this-”

“REALLY?” Snapped Liam picking up the newspaper reading from it, “‘O’Reilly and Sutter had sexual inercourse while high on cocaine, marijuana and methamphetamines,’ and that is a direct quote from the detective’s statement in discovery.”

“Which doesn’t prove my office was behind it. It could have just as easily been Mr. O’Reilly and his council.” 

“Right, because releasing information that paints my client -- a devout, born-again christian -- as a drug-taking, sex-crazed jock serves our case how?” the man sitting next to Griffin O’Reilly defends.

“It doesn’t matter who leaked it,” Liam simply states, “Everyone knows that it’s the woman who gets vilified in these scenarios. I mean, look at these articles. It’s my client’s face smeared across the front page, not Mr. O’Reilly’s.”

“And that is my fault how?” the bitch in the stupid ass bun said, “I don’t have editorial control over the papers.”

“But you do have control over keeping your goddamned mouth shut.” Liam shouted.

“Enough grandstanding,” the judge interrupted, “However this information got out -- and this court will be investigating just that -- the public’s appetite for this case could result in undue bias for the codefendants. Therefore, I am granting the gag order. And from here on out, none of you nor your defendants speak to the press.”

“Thank you, your honor” both defense attorneys say in unison. 

“Actually, your honor.” Mr. Keegan, Griffin’s defense attorney said, standing up, “There is one other motion I’d like to submit.”

“This a motion for a gag order, your honor.” Liam said, suddenly feeling ambushed.

“We’re already here. Proceed.”

Keegan spoke, “My team’s forensic expert reviewed the autopsy photos and discovered several overlooked, red marks on the side of Miss Stanguard’s neck. He’ll testify that these marks are fingernail puncture wounds left by the murderer. Since my client is a quarterback and keeps his fingernails clipped short, he did not leave those marks.”

“What is the motion, your honor?” Liam objects, “Or is Mr. Keegan here to just testify?”

“We move to exhume Miss Stanguard’s body. We believe a second autopsy will point to Rebecca Sutter as the sole murderer.”

This time both the Liam and the bitch in the bun stood up shouting their own versions of why that should not happen.

“Enough,” The judge stated, “You both will have plenty of time to object at the hearing tomorrow morning.” And with a bang of the gavel court is adjourned. And fuck.

Liam and Zayn walk out of the courtroom. Walking together is so nice to Liam just his presence is simply astounding. 

“So they’re just gonna dig up her body? Is it not all decayed by now?”

“They embalm corpses. The formaldehyde slows decay.” Liam says.

“I find it creepy/sexy that you know stuff like that.” And Liam blushes at those words.

“Hey. Zayn.” They both turn around to see an extremely attractive man standing there with a smile on his face. Zayn looks confused.

“Hey. Uh…” 

With a smile, the man says, “You don’t remember my name.”

“No, I totally do. Um…”

“Wow. And I thought I was a slut.” He says with a smile and walks away. 

Liam laughs it off, seeing how embarrassed Zayn is, “Really? You’ve gotten naked with so many boys you can’t even remember their names?”

Zayn laughs back, “The important thing is that they remember mine.” And it shouldn’t make Liam jealous but it does. 

 

Back at the office Harry stops in to see how it’s going.

“She’s a terrorist, honestly. It makes me grateful that I’m gay and will never have kids.”

“Liam.”

“I’m serious. Asking for that second autopsy was a brilliant move. I would have done it myself if it didn’t mean to find evidence against my client, which -- let’s face it -- they probably will.”

“Relax.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “What do you want?”

Harry sits down, “Louis is acting really weird-”

“Have sex with him,” Liam says without looking up from his laptop. 

“What?”

“Louis is in heat and he is being a little bitch and it’s because y’all haven’t had sex in over a week. I’ve known y’all long enough and that’s exactly what it is. Have rough, nasty, intense sex and everything will be better.” 

“What a nice little office.” Liam looks up to see bitch with the stupid ass bun in his doorway. He looks back to Harry as if to say ‘Give me a minute so I can beat this bitch’s ass.’ And Harry gives Liam the ‘Please don’t beat the bitch with the stupid ass bun’s ass we really don’t need one of those lawsuits again.’ look. Harry is out of the door in seconds.

“Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with the devil’s presence?” Liam asked. 

“Spare the pleasantries. We both know why I’m here.”

“We do?”

“The city’s medical examiner performed a standard autopsy the first time around. You don’t want this motion going through any more than I do.”

“The surprise of the unknown. The specter of new evidence. Undermining the prosecution's well-laid-out case.”

“You read my mind.” She said taking a binder from her bag and dropping it on Liam’s desk, sitting down. 

Still standing and without looking at the binder Liam asks, “What’s that?”

“A sealed file -- Commonwealth v. Holden. It’ll help you destroy Keegan’s expert.”

“Why not use it yourself?”

“It’ll also discredit about a dozen other convictions the D.A.’s office has won in the past five years -- none of which happened under my watch, of course.”

“Of course.” Liam repeats. 

“You’ll use it?”

“I guess you’ll see in court.”

\-- 

“So, the size, shape, and curvature of the perforations and the postmortem color tint all support my conclusion that these are fingernail puncture wounds.” Mr. Turner, Keegan’s ‘expert’ witness, said confidently. 

“And you believe that the bruising pattern here points to hand size?”

“Exactly. Someone with small hands.”

“Thank you Dr. Turner. Nothing further.”

Liam leaned over to Zayn, “I want you to do this cross.”

Zayn was startled, “Really?”

Liam gave him a confident smile and nodded towards the witness. Zayn stood.

“Dr. Turner let’s talk about Commonwealth v. Holden,” Began Zayn, “A murder trial that you provided expert testimony at last year that helped convict the defendant.”

“Actually I think the fact that Mr. Holden was guilty of murder helped convict him.” Dr. Turner countered which sparked a wave of laughter from the spectators. 

“I have an internal report from the D.A.’s office that questions the methods and conclusions of your work in the Holden case.”

Keegan stood up, “Objection lack of foundation your honor!” followed by bitch with a bun, “I object as well, I have not seen this report, but even if it checks out it’s hearsay.” 

Zayn gave both of them a sassy smirk that made Liam want to bend him over the table right then and there, “It falls squarely within the business records exception, so, let’s ask Dr. Turner if he was made aware of the report -- perhaps when the D.A.’s office banned you from being an expert witness because of your negligent work?”

Both attorneys are offended and objecting again (Props to bitch in the bun for lying so well.).

“Enough, Dr. Turner were you made aware of this report?” the judge asked. 

“Yes, your honor but --” Zayn cuts him off. 

“Nothing further.” Zayn walked about looking very pleased with himself and Liam couldn’t help but give him a little applause rather impressed. 

Court is adjourned, Liam and Zayn mutually agree (Okay maybe Liam insisted on it but that’s totally besides the point) to grab a cup of coffee to talk about the guess.

“So, what’s our next move?” Zayn asked, “I know we discredited their expert but is that enough?”

“Not nearly,” LIam stated in between sips of his steaming hot coffee, “Today you’re with me, I have a theory on what those red marks are but we just need to convince a medical examiner that they are also what I think they are.”

“Um. That was just a lot of rambling but okay.”

 

Liam and Zayn stood in front of a burly man with definitely too much time on his hands. His lab coat is something out of a horror movie and the dead body in front of   
them is not very welcoming either.

“Isn’t it possible they could be insect bites?” Liam asked almost in a whine.

“Redheads, like Miss Stanguard have hundreds of freckles and blemishes. Sometimes a mark is just a mark.”

“They’re trying to pin this murder on an innocent girl,” Zayn interrupted, “So please, just look at the book.”

He and Liam left that room and Liam just smiled and told Zayn that he was very impressed and they keep flirting like that the rest of the way to the office (OH MY FUCKING GOD JUST KISS ALREADY! THE SEXUAL TENSION IS TOO MUCH! FUCK YOU!)

 

“When you performed the original autopsy, what did you think the red marks on Lila Stanguard’s neck were?” Liam asked.

“Freckles,” the man with the unflatteringly tight suit said, “Upon further research, I think they are postmortem bites from insects in the Culicidae family.” 

“Is that possible? Given that Miss Stanguard’s body was found in a water tank?”

“Actually, that makes it more likely. The Culex species thrives in water-based environments.”

Liam smiles, “Nothing further.”

 

Lila’s mother wanted to make a statement regarding digging up her daughter out of the ground, “The thought of Lila on that table -- I didn’t want to think of what they did to her. But when we finally got to put her to rest. And now this man says he wants to find the truth, which is a lie. He wants to confuse the evidence. To ensure that no jury will convict Griffin or her. These two monsters of killing our daughter. Like animals.” She sobs uncontrollably.

 

“Ms. Parks, I understand you have a request.” The judge said.

Oh! Bitch with the stupid ass bun has a name? The fuck? Liam thought.

“Yes, your honor. Given the conflicting testimony presented so far, I felt compelled to hire our own expert.” Oh shit. This could be bad, “Who came to the same conclusion that the red marks on the victim’s neck are consistent with fingernail puncture marks. Caused by a woman,” She hands Liam a piece of paper and he whispers.

“What the hell are you doing?”

She shrugs, gives a nice smile and continues, “I would like to submit these signed Affidavits into testimony.”

Liam stands, “Your honor, I find it very suspicious that Ms. Parks has suddenly changed her point of view on this motion.”

“I had to, your honor. It would have been unethical not to report these new findings.”

“Let’s review the new evidence and adjourn until tomorrow.”

“Well we just got royally screwed didn’t we?” Liam looks at him with an unamused look, “Come on, lighten up!” Liam rolled his eyes.

Liam gets an idea. It hits him like freaking freight train, “Get Rebecca and both of you meet me in my office in one hour.” Liam said and he’s off.

 

“Rebecca. Thanks for coming in. I’ll cut to the chase. Wendy Parks is going to let Griffin off.”

“She can do that? Let him walk free? How in the hell is that legal?” She’s intense.

Zayn chimes in, “The D.A. is allowed to offer whatever plea deal she wants to you or Griffin. The only way stop that deal is to get her to rescind it.”

“Why would she do that?” She asks.

“She wouldn’t,” Liam interrupts, “Unless we leak to the press something so deplorable about Griffin that it would make it politically impossible for her to move forward with the deal.”

Zayn shoots a look at Liam, “We can’t leak anything to the press there’s a gag order.” 

“Yes.”

“What if I leak it?” Rebecca asks.

Zayn shoots a look at her now, “The judge will hold you in contempt.”

“I can just say I didn’t know what a gag order was.”

“But you do.”

Liam gets up and walks over to them, “Let my client speak for herself, Mr. Malik.”

“Your client?” Zayn stumbles back.

“So,” Liam confidently says, “Tell me again about the night you slept with Griffin O’Reilly.”

Rebecca smiled.

 

“I want it known that I think this is a terrible idea.” Zayn tells Liam in the courtroom.

“I want it known that I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you and that I am relatively good at my job. So, sit there, look pretty, and keep your mouth shut.”

“They blatantly violated their own gag order!” Ms. Parks started.

“Let the fun begin,” Liam said winking at Zayn.

“They slandered my client in the process, your honor!”

Liam stands, “My client is twenty-one years old. She had no idea she was disobeying the law when the journalist approached her.”

“Oh, come on! It’s a flagrant violation of the gag order and a deliberate attempt to subvert the plea agreement the D.A. offered my client!”

Liam looks over to the other two counselors pretending to be shocked, “You made a plea deal?” 

Keegan looked over to Liam, “You know, you’re full of shit, Mr. Payne.”

“Settle down, Mr. Keegan” The judge defends, “Ms. Parks was there a deal?”

“Due to Miss Sutter’s convenient accusation that Mr. O’Reilly raped her, we have ceased conversation about a plea.”

“Because she was afraid of public pressure.” Now they are fighting each other and not Liam. Fantastic, “My client is entitled to that deal!”

“Just like he was entitled to physically violate my client’s body?”

“Strike from the record!” Keegan just about yelled at the judge.

“There’s not a jury here, dumbass.” Liam simply stated rolling his eyes. 

“Mr. Payne, I’m launching an investigation if I find that you instructed your client to talk to the press I will order disciplinary hearing in progress to get you disbarred.”

“We will cooperate fully.” Liam stated.

“Now, I order for the immediate exhumation of Miss Stanguard’s body given the numerous accusations about the original autopsy. The examiner will be one of the court’s choosing. And every party will get a copy of the report once completed.”

 

Wendy Parks stopped Liam and Zayn outside of the courthouse, “I have to hand it to you. The rape was a nice touch.”

Zayn tries to defend them, “We didn’t -,” But Liam cuts him off.

“That’s what happens when you try to take the easy road.”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t care who killed Lila. You just thought it’d be easier to put it on the townie, white-trash slut, rather than the virgin quarterback.”

“Or I just know that your client did it. I’d say a prayer that those aren’t her nails on that poor girl’s neck.” 

“Prayers are for the weak. I’ll stick to beating your ass in court.” Liam turned and walked away with Zayn close behind. They made their way through the busy streets of the downtown area. People here and there, talking on the phone. They walk in silence on their way back to the office stopping every once in awhile so Zayn can give money to a homeless person. (Why is he so cute? DAMMIT!)

 

“So what do we do now?” Zayn asked Liam as they both settled into Liam’s office. Liam in his chair and Zayn in one of the chairs just across it. 

“Now, we wait. Considering that they will probably find something on that poor girl’s neck I think this case is over.”

“I don’t think she did it.” Zayn’s voice was calm. Not like he was disagreeing with Liam but like he genuinely believes he has a gut feeling that this girl is innocent.

“May I ask why?” 

“Well,” Liam could tell Zayn’s been preparing this. He stands up, “I ordered a subpoena for Lila’s phone and I’ve found some very, very interesting things. Like, for example, a naked photo of one of the professors she has a class with. And, she sent several of her friends texts saying that she thought she was pregnant.” 

“Really? Maybe this second autopsy will work out in our favor.”

 

Several days went by with nothing from the judge when finally Kelly ran into her office with a manilla envelope and handed it to Liam, “Go get Zayn.”

“Well, what does it say?” Zayn said without even being completely in the door yet.

“Calm down, sparky, I was waiting for you.” Liam slowly, carefully took the paper out of the envelope and read it.

He looked up to Zayn, “She was seven weeks pregnant.”

Zayn smiled, “Let’s go kick their ass.”

 

“I have to be honest, your honor I don’t know why we’re here.” Keegan simply stated trying to sound annoyed.

Liam stood, “Actually, I’m about to get the D.A. to drop the charges for both of our client’s so you’re welcome, in advance. My colleague, Zayn, will present for me in light of the evidence he found.”

Zayn smiled, “Your honor, in light of the newly discovered evidence that Miss Lila Stanguard was pregnant at the time of her tragic death, I decided to look for the potential father. Obviously, the first logical explanation would be Mr. O’Reilly, correct? However, since he has been processed before when the medical examiner ran the DNA of what little of the baby was left he did not show up as the father. Which got me wondering, who else had the opportunity to get Miss Stanguard pregnant? So naturally, I subpoena’d her phone and what I found was shocking. If you look here, you will see a photo that I found on Lila’s phone of a nude body of none other than Lila’s psych professor Mr. Sam Darcy. Which, of course could be a coincidence, or a misunderstanding. Then I decided to follow this lead and turns out, Mr. Darcy is married. Not only that, Mr. Darcy had a job interview the evening of Miss Stanguard’s murder at Yale, that he conveniently didn’t show up at. So, my theory is that it was neither my client, Miss Sutter, nor Mr. O’Reilly who committed this crime. Your honor, I ask that you don’t proceed with this trial and I ask the D.A. to drop all charges and go after the true perpetrator of this heinous crime. Mr. Darcy had motive and unexplained whereabouts on the night of the murder. Thank you.”

“How does the state respond?” The judge asked.

Ms. Parks stood, “The state drops all charges against Miss Sutter and Mr. O’Reilly in agreement that they will cooperate fully in the now open investigation of Mr. Sam Darcy.”

“I so order it.” And with a bang of the gavel they’re out.

The room is full of hugs and thank you’s and Mr. Keegan’s bitch ass has the nerve to come up to them, “Thanks you guys.”

“Whatever.” And they both walk away.

 

“How about a night out to celebrate our victory?” Zayn suggests.

“Alright, but you’re buying.” Liam countered.

They find themselves at a less-than-worthy of two attorney’s bar. Where the bartender looks like he’s been in need of Liam’s help more times than one, and the glasses look equally as guilty of something against the law. The barstools Liam and Zayn decide on look like they’ve seen the inside of a volcano one too many times.

“What can I get you boys?”

“Vodka Coke for me.” Liam said.

“I’ll have a Miami Vise.” 

They spend hours in that bar and based on Zayn’s body language, Liam is seventy percent certain this is a date. Or, maybe Zayn is just completely hammered. The way he gets too close to Liam. The way he puts his alcohol scented breath right on Liam’s neck. Finally, when Zayn reaches for Liam’s ‘lil Li’, is when it’s time to go. 

“Come on, Zayn. We still have work tomorrow and you’re going to hate me for letting you get this drunk. I’ll take you home.” Liam says while throwing one of Zayn’s arms around his neck to give him some sort of crutch to lean against. 

“You know what?” Zayn said like he just had the most brilliant idea that no one ever thought of before.

“What?” Liam asked trying to navigate his way through the crowded bar.

“I think I want to change your name to Lee-YUM, because you, my friend, are one yummy motherfucker.” Zayn said followed by a nice lick straight up Liam’s cheek, causing a hysterical reaction out of Liam.

“Zayn, Oh my god! You’re so drunk.”

“Yeah. But that doesn’t mean anything.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t mean anything?”

“When you think abou-” Zayn burps, “-t it drunk is just a word. And that word has some bad qualities to it, doesn’t it? Like drunk driving or, drunk texting. Some bad qualities. But what about the good qualities? Like the fact that my brain went into overdrive mode to come up with your name ‘Lee-YUM’. And do you think me calling you yummy is a bad thing?” Zayn looks over to Liam with his eyes practically shut and he gives Liam a nice eyebrow-waggle.

“Oh my god, Zayn, no. Get in the car.” Liam practically shoved Zayn into the back of an Uber before climbing in behind him.

“Where to?” The guy with a thick accent asked, looking into the rearview mirror.

“Zayn, Where do you live?” Liam asked looking over to Zayn who is… asleep? Perfect, “Um, just go to my house.” Liam gives the man his address and they’re in route. 

The drive doesn’t take but ten minutes considering Liam thought he was taking Zayn to his house. Liam basically had to carry Zayn all the way up the steps to the nice penthouse-type apartment. He goes straight passed the living room and heads straight for his bedroom. He flops Zayn on his bed and begins to undress him. He starts with Zayn’s dress shoes and long black socks. He then carefully undoes the buttons to Zayn’s nice dress shirt before folding it up and setting it on his dresser. He notices the enticing tattoos that cover Zayn’s body. He also notices some what look like faded scars. And some newish scratches and bruises that cover his torso and his arms. Next, Liam moves to the incredibly perfect fitting dress slacks. He undoes the button carefully and unzips them. He starts pulling them down before it hits Liam like a ton of bricks. Zayn wore his suit commando today. Fan-fucking-tastic. (I mean, he can’t stop now that’d be uncomfortable.) He continues to pull down Zayn’s pants, trying his best not to notice that Zayn is definitely naked right under him. Once the pants are out of the way Liam folds them and adds them with the shoes and shirt. Liam picks up Zayn like a baby and sets him higher on the bed resting on his head on Liam’s favorite pillow. He covers Zayn with the $1,000 sheets and the $400 comforter. He runs to his closet and gets a pair of his sweats and sets them, folded up on his nightstand along with two advil and a glass of water. Liam takes one last look at Zayn, wow he really fits perfectly in that bed. 

Liam changes himself out of his dress clothes and decides on sweats and no shirt. He settles in on the couch with a blanket and a pillow. With one last look at the clock (2:00 AM) he’s asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you want, like, if you're feeling it. You know, like, if you want, I don't want you to feel forced to, of course. BUT if you want to follow me on Twitter that'd be cool! Shoot me a DM tell me how you like the fic. What I could do to make it better. etc. I'm always looking to improve! (@TrevorMSlays)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you a little taste about what the rest of the fit is going to be about.

Liam wakes up to his annoyingly loud alarm and reads the time which says that it is 6:00 AM. He tiredly gets up and stretches. He sits on the edge of the couch and just listens to the sounds of the city. A lovely car horn and some screaming. Wow, nothing could beat this. He gets up and heads to his bedroom.  
He looks over to his bed noticing that is made perfectly along with a note on the pillow.

Liam,  
Thank you for not leaving me on the streets and putting me in your sheets. ;) And thank you for helping me out with the Advil and the water. Your bed's really comfortable by the way. See you at work.  
-Zayn  
P.S. Your sweats are super comfy and I hope that you don’t mind I stole one of your shirts that I plan on keeping forever.  
P.P.S. You’re really cute when you sleep.

Liam smiles and sets the note on the nightstand. He lazily forces himself to shower before spending way too long on deciding on something to wear. Liam’s wardrobe consists of primarily white dress shirts and an abundance of black jackets. With exception of maybe one or two extravagant colored dress shirts like pink or yellow. Honestly depends on his mood and how serious he wants to look. He also learned a long time ago from his mentor that you always pick out the tie you want first, and then pick a shirt to match.

He decides on a simple black tie with a corresponding white dress shirt underneath topped with one of his lower level jackets. He looks in the mirror, ties his tie quickly slips into his very overpriced Marc Anthony dress shoes and he zips out the door grabbing his briefcase on the way out. 

The elevator doors open and Liam is not met by Kelly with a cup of coffee today. Odd. He walks straight to his office and sees Kelly sitting at her desk that sits just in front of Liam’s office. 

“Um. What are you doing here?” She asks standing up, worried.

“What do you mean? I work here.” Liam wonders.

“You have a doctor’s appointment today.”

“What? No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. I left you several voicemails last night. Your doctor called. Asked how often you’ve been at work since the shooting. I told him you haven’t missed a day. He’s basically requiring you to get a psych analysis. And it starts in fifteen minutes. Come on. Let’s go.” She’s basically shoving him out of the door. Liam looks to his right to see Zayn in his own office typing away at his computer and what is that? Is that a- Oh my God. Before he could object, Liam is in the elevator, going down. 

Did he actually just see that? Was that real? Oh my God Zayn has some explaining to do.

“Ah, Liam, right?” Liam nods and takes the extended hand in a handshake. 

“I’m Dr. Howard. Please, have a seat.” Liam sits. “Do you know why you are here?”

“Honestly Doc, yes, I know why I am here. My doctor is worried that I’m depressed and lonely so he is sending me here to make sure that I am not a flight risk and will try and kill myself, which, honestly, doesn’t seem so bad. However, it’s a ridiculous assumption by him because he knows that I have a lot of people to look out for and who are counting on me to help them.”

“And how does that make you feel?”

Liam laughs, “How does that make me feel? That question makes me feel like this is a big ass waste of money. But fine, I’ll play your little game. I love my job. I love the people I work with and I like, to an extent, my clients. I get paid very, very well. I am practically a celebrity in the legal-verse.”

“Okay, and how about your personal life? Do you go out often?”

“I went out to a bar last night with a friend from the firm to celebrate our victory.”

“That’s good, Liam. How about before last night?”

“Um, no. I haven’t gone out since my college days.”

“And why not?”

“Um, because I’m a grown ass man that has responsibilities and a demanding job. Unlike some people.”

The rest of the interview or ‘session’ goes on like that. The doctor trying to ask simple questions. And Liam just shutting them down with a sassy or an annoyed comment.

“Well, I think that’s all we have time for.” The doctor stood up, “I hope to schedule you another session.”

“Don’t count on it, doc.”

 

Liam goes straight back to work. The buzz is as it was when Liam first walked in. People frantically working and talking to clients. The usual mom crying. The every so often screaming of a divorced couple. Liam drops his stuff at his office and turns around to see Kelly in the doorway.

“How was it?”

“Um, it was fine. Hey, what happened to Zayn?” He asks concerned.

“Oh, he said he got in a bar fight last night.” That’s odd. He was with Zayn last night and he didn’t get into a bar fight.

“Um, can you hold my calls for like, ten minutes? I’ll be right back.” Liam heads straight over to Zayn’s office and knocks on the door before opening it.

“Hey, stranger.” Liam offers in a flirtatious way.

“Oh, hey Liam.” Zayn stumbles trying to cover his face.

“You left really early this morning. How are you feeling?” He tries.

“I’m okay. My head hurts, but I’m fine.”

“That’s good. Can I ask what happened to your eye?”

“Oh, nothing. I ran into my door at home.”

“I see. Well, Zayn, why did you tell everyone that you got in a bar fight?”

“Because walking into a door hungover isn’t really an amazing story about why I have a black eye.”

Liam studies Zayn. There’s something off. Liam knows it. But he’s obviously not going to push Zayn. 

“Oh, okay.”

Liam calmly walks out of Zayn’s office and heads back to his own. Once inside, with the door closed Liam starts cursing. Hitting, throwing things. That was a fist mark, Liam thinks to himself. The lines on the side of his face fit perfectly and matches perfect consistencies with that of a fist. Liam is angry. He hurts. He wants, no, needs to find who in the hell did this. He is pissed. He puts the pieces together and everything falls into place. The marks on his body, the scratches and bruises. Fuck. Zayn is being abused. Liam storms back out of his office where, obviously, people had been listening to his little breakdown. Everyone quickly turns and acts as if they haven’t been listening. Liam walks straight past all of them and into Zayn’s office before closing the door behind him.

“Who is it?” Liam said in as calm of a voice as possible.

Zayn stands a little confused, “Who is what?”

“Oh, don’t play stupid Zayn. That is clearly a fist print on the side of your face. It hasn’t even bruised yet so the finger markings are still there. Oh, God and is that ring marking? I bet that hurt like hell. And not to mention all the bruises and scratches across your torso. I’m not stupid, you know. So, when people try to include me with the ‘everyday people’ and try to play off some bullshit story that they walked into a door it kind of upsets me. So, I’ll ask again. Who is abusing you?” Liam is out of breath. Zayn is just eyeing him.

“Liam, mind your own business. For all you know, I could be into really kinky sex.”

“Do not minimize this situation. No one has cigarette burns on their biceps. I’m not even that kinky. Someone is abusing you and I demand to know. Right now.”

Silence.

“Zayn, I swear to God, you can come live with me for a while until we figure this out but there is no way in Hell I’m letting you play this off. Believe it or not I actually care about you and I would really like it for you to stop being abused. And I want to help if you’ll let me.”

Silence. Zayn is tearing up. Liam inches closer.

“I’m sorry for being harsh. I just can’t, not say something or do something. I have to protect you.”

They’re extremely close. Zayn whispers, “You can’t.” Zayn turns around and takes his seat, 

“Liam, please, just pretend this conversation never happened. I know I will.” 

 

The next day everything seems back to normal. Zayn is his smiley, happy self again. Cracking jokes with the temps. Making connections with other people’s clients kids. The black eye gets out shined by his killer smile and exquisite charm. Both, radiating brighter than the sun on the hottest Summer day. 

Liam takes his place at his desk and turns on the local news on the T.V. that hangs to the left side of his office. A female legal reporter occupies the screen.

“Today is the preliminary hearing for Caleb and Catherine Hapstall, the adopted siblings accused of torturing and murdering their parents. The trial comes just three months since Grant and Ursula Hampstall, owners of billion-dollar-valued Hampstall Pharmaceuticals, were bound, gagged and shot to death inside their main line mansion.” Their attorney pops on screen walking through a sea of cameras.

“My client’s had nothing to do with this violent, horrific crime. I’m confident the judge will agree and will not let this go to trial.”

Liam scoffs, “You don’t know how to get a case thrown out in preliminary, jackass.” Liam murmurs to himself. Liam gets up and grabs his things. 

On his way out he tells Kelly, “Take messages for my calls. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Where are you going?”

“To get me a hard murder trial to clear my head.”

 

Liam walks all the way to the courthouse. He walks by all the security guards, finds out what room Catherine and Caleb are being held in and waltz’s in.

“The worst part of a murder trial here is that the death penalty is still legal,” Liam starts. Both Catherine and Caleb look confused, “So, if I were a hardworking, low-income parent, like most of the people on juries, I’d relish giving you the needle.”

Caleb cuts him off, “I’m sorry, who are you?” He asks with the eyes that are equivalent of a snake and the looks of an A-list celebrity.

Liam ignores and continues, “Rich, spoiled and ungrateful for the privilege you were born into -- I’m sorry -- adopted into.”

“You need to leave.” Caleb tries again.

“You don’t deserve their money. You’re not their real children. You felt that growing up. And it made you resentful, angry, and then you decided, “Enough, let’s shoot mommy and daddy in the head.”

“I’m getting security.”

Catherine chimes in, “Caleb wait. Who are you?”

Liam slams his card on the table, “The attorney you should’ve hired in the first place.”

Their lawyer, Victor something-or-other walks in and starts laughing, “Liam freaking Payne, of course!” He turns to his (current) clients, “How was his pitch? Did he tell you that he made his boyfriend kill his brother? Crazy right?”

Liam looks back at the both of them, “Call me when he screws up.”

 

Liam walks back to his office trying to calm down. Everything just seems so much. That Victor asshole had the audacity to bring up his brother to his face. He should’ve punched him in the face. Liam clenches and unclenches his hands into a fist several times. Liam is about to cry. He storms into his building and into the elevator. He can see the tears in his eyes. The elevator doors open to the usual roar of busyness. He rushes to his office, keeping his head down and slams his door shut. HIs eyes fall shut and he lets the tears flow. Dropping one after the other.

 

“Ahem.” Liam eyes shoot open to his desk to see Zayn standing up looking too concerned. 

God, why is this happening? Why is Zayn so perfect? Liam doesn’t know what to do. He instinctively wipes his face to try and recover whatever dignity he might’ve lost. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Liam cuts Zayn off with a wave of his hand and sniffles.

“No worries. Can I help you with something?” Liam asks with his voice breaking every other word.

“I was going to ask for some advice. But I think I should just go. It can wait.” Zayn starts to head for the door. 

“No, it’s okay. I need to stop crying anyway. It’s not great for the skin.” 

“Your skin’s perfect,” Zayn says looking at the ground, “But, anyways, there’s this woman that’s asking me to take her case about a monkey-”

“Oh, Monkey Lady, yeah she comes in here every few months with the same case and no matter what we tell her she keeps coming back. Her case is hopeless. Don’t take it.” Liam tells him simply.

“Okay.”

After a moment of awkward yet comforting silence Kelly knocks on the door. Liam opens it.

“Mr. Payne, Mr. Tomlinson would like to see you in his office.”

“Thank you, Kelly.”

Liam walks out of his office before looking back at Zayn and doing one of those stupid school-girl type shy smiles. FUCK. THIS.

Liam walks over to Louis’ office and walks in without even knocking. 

“Liam! My favorite best friend! Several things. First, what the fuck was that about yesterday in Zayn’s office?”

“It wasn’t any of your business. Next.” Liam states.

“Second, The Hapstall case? Have you lost your goddamn mind?”

“Yes, and yes. Next.”

“Third, you will have Zayn as your second chair for that case. And, by the end of the week, you must ask Zayn out on a date.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Liam.”

“Louis, you know I don’t date co workers.”

“I also know you haven’t gone out since the incident and that was over seven years ago.”

“What I do with my love life is none of your concern.”

“Actually, I’m your best friend so I think that stipulates me to be concerned.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “We don’t talk outside of work. The only time we hang out outside of this office is when we go to the courtroom together because we have a case.”

“Liam, that’s my point. You’re a fantastic attorney. Imagine how incredible you’d be if you got some every night! You’d be unstoppable.”

“Oh, so this isn’t about me at all, it’s about my performance which is odd because I’ve been pretty fucking incredible.”

“Yeah, because you’re trying to impress Zayn. And it’s enabling you to make rash decisions, like approaching the Hapstall’s who have a private attorney that hates our guts.”

“Louis, no offense, but you’re being really fucking annoying.”

“Okay, Liam, in all honesty, Your doctor called me this morning and he’s worried about you.”

“There it is. Louis, I don’t give a fuck what my doctor thinks. I know I’m depressed. I know I’m lonely. I know I’m borderline suicidal. I don’t need a therapist to tell me that. I’m also logical. I can make my own big boy decisions.”

“And I have no doubt about that. And I’ve known you’ve been depressed since what happened and who can blame you. But the fact that I have a doctor calling me and telling me that he’s worried about one of my best friends is kind of concerning to me.”

“Louis, I really appreciate it but there’s nothing for you to worry about. I’m fine. I don’t have to be anything better than fine. The reason I approached the Hapstall’s is to take my mind off of everything. You know I cope with things by burying myself in work.”

“What are you coping with?”

Liam raises his eyebrows as if to say, ‘You know better than that.’

“Fine, but if you get the Hapstall case, Zayn is your second chair.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Like hell he will. I understand what you’re trying to do. Get Zayn and I together and blah blah blah. But the more he’s my second chair the less he’s building his own client base and I sure as Hell would be pissed if I was someone’s second chair all the time.”

“Fine, How about you’re Zayn’s second chair?”

“Ex-fucking-cuse me? A major fucking trial in the hands of a first year associate. You really want to do that?”

“No, but you’re not really making it easier on me. He’s your second chair or you’re his. You pick.”

“Fine, but you’re telling him. I can’t have him thinking I’m requesting his help.”

“That’s fine.”

Liam rolls his eyes on his way out.

He walks out of the office to see Kelly looking shaken up.

“Kelly, what is it?”

“Um, Sinclair called. They’re reopening up Jordan’s case.”

Liam’s heart sinks to the bottom of his stomach. He falls into a spiral of nothingness. Emotionless and instinctively Liam just walks into his office like a zombie. He hears very faint murmur of Kelly’s voice. The once busy noise of work is now drowned out by a buzz that is just ringing in his ears with no means of stopping. His desk seems so far away and only getting further. His tunnel vision spinning as if he’s riding a ridiculously fast roller coaster. He finds his desk by sheer luck and just sits there. Alone. Again. It felt like Liam had been in a trance for years when he gets pulled out by a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see that all so familiar face of comfort and warmth. Zayn is sympathetic. His eyes just say ‘It’ll be okay.’   
Kelly is in the doorway, “Um, Mr. Payne, she also said it was today and you’re a witness and they asked you to be there.”

Liam shivered. Zayn spoke. “I can go with you. For moral support?”

Liam smiled at him, “Thank you, that’d be nice.”

\--

“Is the prosecution prepared to call their first witness?” Judge Pruitt asked.

A lady with bright red hair that is held together in a hive type of bun stands, “We are, your honor. Liam Payne. And due to circumstances, I’ll be treating him as a hostile witness.”  
Liam gets up and starts walking to the stand, “I have no reason to be hostile if she stops acting like I’m the one on trial here, your honor.”

“You watch yourself, Mr. Payne.” Judge Pruitt warns. 

Liam places his hand on some bible and gets sworn in before taking a seat. He sees Zayn in the spectators gallery and he gives Liam an encouraging nod.

“Mr. Payne is it true you first met Mr. Payton on one of your cases?” Sinclair starts.

“He was the detective that the prosecution put on the stand during one of my trials, yes.”

“Was the attraction immediate in the courtroom?”

“I can’t speak for Mr. Payton, but I was focused on winning my case, which I did.”

“So when exactly did your attraction begin?”

“Over drinks at a bar. Over seven years ago.”

“Was this weeks or months after you cross-examined him?”

“I don’t remember the exact timing.” Liam is getting uncomfortable. Everything is coming back to him.

“Okay. Do you recall after these drinks the first time you and Mr. Payton had sex?” The spectators start to murmur and Liam feels like crying. His mind goes back to the first time this happened with another prosecutor and how the tabloids slut shamed Liam and tried to pin his own brother’s death on him. He’s uncomfortable.

“I don’t remember.”

Sinclair shoots a glance to Jordan, “Mr. Payton says it happened that very same night. In a bathroom stall, in fact.”

Jordan’s attorney stands up, “Your honor, Ms. Sinclair is testifying instead of the witness.” His attorney’s name is Cheryl Cole. One of the most gifted attorney’s Liam has ever met. She was friend’s with Liam, Harry and Louis when they were all in Harvard Law together. Eve was second in their class with Harry and Louis just behind her. Eve is currently a big time death row attorney and she’s fantastic. No idea why she is representing this piece of trash, though.

“The hostile witness. I’m allowed to ask leading questions.”

“Ask the questions, yes. Not answer them yourself.”

“Overruled.” 

“So, at the time of your first sexual encounter with Mr. Payton, were you aware that his wife had just been diagnosed with stage-four ovarian cancer?” 

Liam cranes his neck. He feels sick to his stomach.

“No.” Is all Liam can get out.

Eve stands up, “I think it’s time for a recess, your honor.”

Liam stands up and walks outside to find Zayn standing there with a cup of coffee.

“Are you okay?” He tries.

“I’m okay.” Liam thanks him for the cup of coffee and they just sit and talk.

“That Sinclair is a piece of work, huh?” 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” 

“I know. You’re Liam freaking Payne! You can do whatever you want. Don’t let her get to you and fire back with some of your signature sass! Turn the whole thing around and make her look like a fool. It’s your signature.” The doors open signaling everyone that the recess has come to an end. “Give ‘em Hell.” Zayn winks at him as they walk into the courtroom and Liam returns to the witness stand.

“Why did you and your brother argue the night he was killed?”

“I found out he was sleeping with one of his students.”

“With Sierra Rose, who you just found out was pregnant by your brother?”

“I assumed he was the father, yes.”

“Did the argument get violent?”

“Not on my end.”

“Really? Because your sister in law testified that you once threw a paperweight at--” Liam interrupts her.

“Hearsay, your honor.”

“Not your purview Mr. Payne. Although, I agree. Move along Ms. Sinclair.” 

Sinclair continues, “So let me understand, here you are discovering that your brother is cheating on his wife with an underage girl and you are tired of getting him out of trouble, add that to your violent history--” Liam interrupts again.

“Argumentative.” 

Judge Pruitt turns to him, “What did I just say?” 

“Add that to your violent history, as well as, numerous indicators that proved you helped Mr. Payton kill your brother--” Liam explodes.

“I will not stand for this, your honor. You know, I have the utmost respect for your court, but not for these speculative, antagonizing questions.”

“As if I have any other choice!” Sinclair tries to defend.

“Let me try to give you a little Law 101, dear. The point of this hearing was to present evidence against Mr. Payton, not me. If that’s not the case, then please charge me with my brother’s murder, though I’m guessing that hasn’t happened due to lack of evidence. Instead, your strategy has been to attack me with accusations and insinuations making it very clear that this is not a preliminary hearing but a sacrifice to put my head on a stick. And I did not put my hand on this court’s bible to be burnt at the stake, and especially by a petty, foolish, amateur prosecutor who doesn’t deserve mine or anyone else in this court’s respect!” Liam didn’t realize he was yelling. 

Sinclair smiles, “That’s quite a temper, Mr. Payne. Seems like you’re more than capable of murder.” A heavy silence falls after her sentence. It’s painful to Liam. He just stares at Sinclair for what seems like an eternity when finally Judge Pruitt declares:

“Court is adjourned for the day.”

Liam steps off the stand and walks over to Zayn. They walk the entire way back to the office in complete silence. They only hear the sounds of the city. The honks and screams of the lovely city.


End file.
